En la Penumbra
by Aeren76
Summary: Harry y Hermione está inmersos en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Un momento de soledad, dos amigos que se quieren más allá de las palabras, una única noche que quizás cambie sus vidas para siempre. Harry Potter & Hermione Granger
1. Capítulo I

Hola! Bueno, pues en esta ocasión quiero dejaros este pequeño one-shot que retrata un momento entre Hermione y Harry, este fic es para una buena amiga, una de las pocas pottéricas que tengo cerca en la vida real y que jura que en el fondo Harry y Hermione se quieren de una forma que va más allá de la fraternal, Paola, espero que te guste. Se sale un poco del canon porque bueno, he adaptado uno de los momentos de las búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Por favor leed las advertencias y gracias, cada lectura y comentario son apreciados. Está dividido en cuatro viñetas de 1.000 palabras cada una. ¡Gracias!

Aeren

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**Título:**En la penumbra

**Pairing:**Harry Potter & Hermione Granger

**Rating:**NC-17.

**Palabras:**~4.000~

**Resumen:**Harry y Hermione están inmersos en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Un momento de soledad, dos amigos que se quieren más allá de las palabras, una única noche que quizás cambie sus vidas para siempre.

**Notas y Advertencias:**Este fic contiene leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo explícito. Hay cambios en la historia original, en particular en alguna parte del séptimo libro.

**Beta:**Rohoshi. (un altar para ella!)

**Dedicatoria:** Para Paola, que siempre ha creído que Harry sentía algo por Hermione.

**En la penumbra**

* * *

**I**

* * *

Es tu amigo. Tu mente repite esa frase una y otra vez, es tu amigo, tu amigo, _tu amigo..._ La semioscuridad de la tienda te da la suficiente intimidad como para ocultarle la dirección de tus ojos, o eso esperas. Tiemblas, tiemblas tanto que temes que perciba el castañeteo de los dientes. Te muerdes los labios con la suficiente fuerza como para notar el regusto a cobre de la sangre sobre la lengua. Estás acalorada y al mismo tiempo sientes frío. El vacío en la boca del estómago no es por el hambre, ni siquiera estás preocupada, no tienes miedo, sólo sientes esa angustia, esa necesidad de olerle, tocarle y degustarle,_ a él,_ es impensable, crees que te has vuelto loca.

La tempestad agita las paredes, ráfagas calientes, húmedas, se cuelan y giran, la espesa estática del ambiente te eriza el vello de los brazos, el del cuerpo entero. Suspiras quedo, tan bajo que nadie salvo tú puede escuchar el quejido, ronco y necesitado. La llama del candelabro oscila, pinta sombras doradas a vuestro alrededor. El aroma a lluvia, a brezo mojado y tierra se mezcla con el olor del té humeante y el ligero dulzor de la fruta que descansan en la mesa auxiliar situada en una esquina del angosto espacio que os separa.

Te deshaces de los calcetines y estiras los dedos sobre la aterciopelada alfombra, sigues los arabescos en un torpe intento de olvidar que todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de tu organismo parecen estar excitadas y doloridas por la insatisfacción. Te hiere el deseo, tu mente se niega a aceptar que estás experimentando ese anhelo febril por él y en cambio tu cuerpo te pide acercarte, levantar los dedos y sólo... acariciarle, descubrirle.

Está a sólo unos metros, sentado, impasible, las manos ciñen sus largas piernas enfundadas en unos viejos vaqueros, como tú, está descalzo, te derrites, ensimismada en la visión tan extraña como cautivadora de contemplarle estático, pensativo. La curva del empeine, casi frágil, la elegancia de los tobillos, el algodón azul se ha levantado mostrando el velo oscuro del vello que le cubre las pantorrillas. Ya no es un niño, el pensamiento, esa insidiosa idea que has intentado obviar durante meses, quizás durante años te acosa, te sientes extraña, acalorada y confusa. Te frotas las mejillas intentando centrarte, notas las palmas sudorosas y las aprietas contra la tela del pantalón. El sonido le hace girarse hacia ti con curiosidad, te mira un segundo, sus ojos verdes parecen más oscuros, musgo intenso, te traspasan, como si leyesen dentro de ti, a través de ti. Temes que sepa y te encoges más, procuras tranquilizar el acelerado latido de tu corazón, la respiración que te ahoga, que borbotea errática en los pulmones.

La tarde decae, como si la noche se hubiese abatido de golpe sobre el reducido espacio haciéndolo parecer aún más diminuto, una nueva ráfaga inunda la estancia, rastros de hierba y agua. Le ves levantarse de su camastro, en apariencia incapaz de permanecer quieto un momento más. Le sigues con la mirada, el viejo jersey te permite ver la camiseta blanca de debajo. Su cabello azabache, más largo e indomable que nunca parece pedir a gritos que alguien, que tú, sumerjas los dedos entre los espesos mechones. Le observas asegurar las entradas, está sellándolas, sabes que hace tiempo que ha perdido las esperanzas de que él regrese y entre en razón; tú prefieres no pensar en Ron, en la furia que te producen sus dudas, en el miedo de que en el fondo, todo lo que dijo sea cierto.

Le contemplas de reojo, anhelante, es tu amigo, tu amigo, _tu amigo.._. la cantinela, esa que siempre sirvió para apagar aquel fuego, de pronto parece exacerbarlo. Tragas con fuerza, las lágrimas llenas de incertidumbre acuden ardientes, pugnando por derramarse. Su perfil se recorta oscuro contra la azulada luz que lo inunda todo, afuera aúlla la tormenta, embravecida; te humedeces los labios y le contemplas caminar lentamente y comprobar cada pequeña abertura en la gruesa lona. La intensidad de su poder te aturde un momento, notas de nuevo cómo tu cuerpo reacciona a su cercanía, ese vacío ahora es casi doloroso, aprieta tus entrañas, tus pechos de pronto sensibles y pesados, rozan la tela sedosa del sostén. Te abrazas, avergonzada, a pesar de que la parte racional de tu mente te dice que sólo eres una mujer joven que reacciona ante un hombre atractivo.

Cierras los párpados, es mi amigo...mi amigo..._mi amigo..._ casi temes haberlo dicho en voz alta cuando notas cómo se hunde el colchón. Aroma a jabón, a tierra, no hay nada infantil en él, es oscuro, te llega hondo, te sacude, abres los ojos y quieres tocarle, te espantas de la fuerza de tu propio deseo.

—Lo siento —susurra, la voz ronca se instala en el fondo de tu vientre, respiras hondo y agitas la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada coherente—. Seguro que estará bien, ya verás.

Te aparta un mechón erizado, a duras penas le sostienes la mirada. Los cristales de sus gafas destellan un segundo mientras se las aparta con impaciencia, las frota chasqueando la lengua y con la sencillez fruto de la costumbre, usas la varita para limpiárselas. Sonríe un segundo observándolas, parpadea y levanta la cabeza.. _Es mi amigo... mi amigo... mi amigo..._ Tiene una sombra ambarina en la barbilla hendida, levantas el índice con lentitud y lo posas en ese punto exacto. Está caliente, es áspero, el tacto contrasta con la seda de sus labios llenos. Gimes al ver el modo en que sus pupilas se dilatan, inmensas, iris de jade cristalinos, orlados de pestañas negras y curvadas. Trazas la línea de una de sus cejas, inspiras hondo, tan hondo como te lo permiten los nervios que han vuelto gelatina tus rodillas. Se inclina un poco, como deseando que profundices el contacto y tú concedes, le acunas la mejilla y responde girando su rostro para depositar un beso húmedo en el centro de la palma.

* * *

.


	2. Capítulo II

**II**

* * *

Su piel huele a una dulce fragancia conocida, pero al mismo tiempo es tan diferente, que no parece pertenecerle. Respondes ante su necesidad sin pensarlo, porque la adoras, siempre ha sido tu remanso de paz, tu sostén, pero mientras te acercas, notas todo lo contrario; notas como cada molécula de tu cuerpo se excita, como si aquel cabello revuelto no fuese el mismo, como si su cuerpo hubiese florecido ante tus ojos sin que te hubieses parado a percibirlo. Recorres esas curvas con detenimiento, sobrecogido porque la miras y no la reconoces. Los tiernos montículos de sus pechos se agitan con cada una de sus apresuradas respiraciones. Te mira, sus ojos castaños e inmensos, esos que tan bien te leen, te producen un hondo estupor. Cuando te toca, la mano es pura seda bajo la mejilla, quieres más de aquel contacto, más de ella, _más de todo_. Tienes diecisiete años, no sabes si vivirás o morirás, tienes diecisiete años y estás muerto de miedo y no quieres que nadie lo sepa, tienes diecisiete años y de pronto, todo lo que eres, en todo lo que has creído ser, se transforma sin que puedas hacer nada. El mundo ha dejado de ser esa cómoda dualidad a la que te aferrabas con todas tus fuerzas, ya nada es blanco o negro, y entre todos esos matices de gris, está ella, Hermione.

Es tu amiga, tu _hermana,_ besas el centro de su palma y tiemblas, debes luchar contigo mismo para no hundir los dientes en la tierna carne y succionarla. Te atrapa, el deseo te atrapa, la sangre arde en tus venas, te empapas de esa delirante sensación. Hay un último coletazo de cordura, te alejas, caminas dos pasos y te giras. Ella está acurrucada, parece más pequeña o quizás es que tú estás más alto. Ninguno de los dos habla mientras la luz del candelabro oscila, las sombras danzan alocadas, una nueva ráfaga de aire tormentoso se cuela, el repiqueteo de las gotas en la lona es lo único que resuena en el silencio.

Te giras y mascullas un encantamiento protector más, no crees que os sigan, pero de pronto la idea de que algo va a ocurrir te agobia. Arrojas la varita sobre la colcha de tu camastro. Caminas los pocos metros de los que dispones, quieres decir algo, pero no crees ser capaz. La contemplas de nuevo y vuestros ojos se enzarzan en una lucha que te hace sentir exhausto, desquiciado, hambriento. Con un vuelco en el pecho comprendes que no puedes ignorar ese ardor, porque ella está sintiendo lo mismo, porque lo que su mirada grita es demasiado intenso, imposiblemente apetecible.

La has tomado de la mano y la has acercado a ti, estáis de pie, os miráis en la penumbra que la ventisca ha creado. Vuestros dedos se entrelazan, la has tocado en infinidad de ocasiones a lo largo de los años, tantas que te sería imposible contarlas, pero esa vez hay algo nuevo, es como fuego líquido, como la primera vez que sostuviste una varita en un puño. Necesitas asirte a algo real, pues el mundo parece haberse esfumado y cuanto tienes a tu alcance es su cuerpo tibio, ella con sus ojos infinitos. Cierras la mano en torno a su escueta cintura, temblando de placer por la tersura del joven cuerpo bajo las yemas. Las subes y las bajas, maravillado por la sutileza de la curva de la pelvis, el hueco cóncavo del vientre pálido. Os movéis al unísono, en una suerte de baile extraño, no hay música, pero tampoco la necesitáis, la cadencia la marca vuestra respiración, el errático latido de vuestros corazones.

Cuando la besas sabe dulce y está caliente; en algunas ocasiones, soñaste con cómo sería hacerlo, te avergonzaba reconocer que te gustaba, te decías que eras un adolescente, que era normal sentir curiosidad. El quejido escapa de lo más hondo de tu garganta al notar el modo en que su lengua se frota contra la tuya. La sostienes por la cadera mientras se aferra a tu cabello. Jadeas un poco más fuerte, profundizas el contacto, sus labios se abren, se entregan y tomas cuanto puedes, no pareces saciarte, sólo existe esa ansia de más, te apartas resollando y con impaciencia, tiras del jersey que estorba. La ayudas a deshacerse del suyo mientras seguís enredados en caricias cada vez más ardientes. Paseas las palmas abiertas por su espalda, amasas las delicadas nalgas y te frotas desesperado contra su vientre.

Tiene las manos frías cuando te toca por primera vez el pecho desnudo. Delinea una a una las cicatrices que has ido acumulando a lo largo de los años, su cabello castaño cae en indomables mechones que sostienes encerrados en un puño para así poder ver cómo su boca se cierra sobre uno de tus pezones. Apenas llega a ser un beso, es liviano, electrizante, exquisito, su lengua húmeda, su aliento candente. Gimes y la guías, hasta que notas los pequeños dientes cerrarse con ímpetu, y el goce crece y te arqueas, tu erección pulsa dolorida contra la tela del vaquero. Llevas una de sus manos hasta allí, notando el leve titubeo, pero no cejas en tu empeño, la necesitas, _allí_, sobre aquella parte de tu cuerpo que nadie conoce, que nadie salvo tú has acariciado. Gruñes, le hundes la lengua en la boca mientras sus dedos se cierran sobre tu sexo y se mueven, oh Merlín, y crees que sólo con eso serías capaz de explotar en mil pedazos por el placer de que sea ella, precisamente ella, la que te esté tocando.

Os separáis un instante, el tiempo necesario para miraros a los ojos, preguntas y te responde, no necesitáis palabras para comprenderos. Os mecéis despacio, mientras te inclinas para rozar sus labios llenos y temblorosos, húmedos y apetecibles. Nunca has deseado nada como aquello en toda tu vida y que sea Hermione parece ser lo correcto, nunca has confiado tanto en nadie. Afuera queda el resto del mundo y la tormenta.

* * *

.


	3. Capítulo III

**III**

* * *

A veces te habías permitido fantasear con la idea de besarle, de tenerle entre tus brazos como ahora, sin embargo, tu amigo, _Harry_, es mucho más apasionado y decidido de lo que nunca imaginaste. Giráis, enzarzados en una pelea por deshaceros de las prendas que os estorban. No hay espacio para el miedo o las dudas, esas vendrán mañana, el terror es la guerra, lo que ahora os envuelve es pura y simple vida. Te pones de puntillas y hundes los dígitos en los mechones renegridos, apartándolos de su rostro para poder mirarle bien. Sonríes y le quitas las gafas, te acercas y su aliento ardiente y apresurado te baña las mejillas. Los iris verdes parecen más intensos, más oscuros, te pierdes en ellos un momento. El corazón te late fuerte en el pecho mientras dejas rodar las yemas por la línea oscura que divide su vientre hasta perderse en la cinturilla de los vaqueros. Su piel está salada y puedes percibir el pulso acelerado bajo los labios. Gime, tirando de ti, sus dedos abren con cierta torpeza el broche del sujetador, cierras los ojos al observar el modo casi reverente en que te contempla, inclina la cabeza y te prueba, su lengua caliente y juguetona dibuja arabescos mientras las palmas acunan las curvas de tus senos. Le aprietas contra ti, su boca jugosa devorándote, mientras el calor pulsa y se hace intolerable; estás húmeda, necesitada, te armas de valor para desabrochar ese último botón, entonces observas la ropa interior de color azul, abres la mano e intentas abarcar toda esa inquietante dureza. Es tan raro, por un instante no concilias esta apabullante virilidad con la imagen de Harry, porque él siempre fue el niño, el amigo, el hermano, te negaste a verle como ahora le ves, como un hombre... un hombre que te sujeta, que te ciñe a su cuerpo elástico con una fuerza hasta entonces desconocida.

—Te quiero... —te susurra en el oído—, no lo dudes nunca, Mione.

—Yo también —respondes, jadeas con fuerza mientras tiras de la prenda y la apartas. Paseas los ojos hambrientos por su anatomía, deleitada por sus formas, por el modo en que su pecho decrece, hasta llegar a las caderas nervudas. Sientes un deseo irreverente por saborear, morder, explorar con labios y lengua toda esa belleza. El oscuro sendero debajo de su vientre es áspero bajo tus yemas, abres los dedos y le arrullas.

—Eres preciosa —continúa, sus manos se han colado debajo de la tela de tu braguitas y están amasando con lentitud la zona, su sexo roza el tuyo, y tiemblas mientras le permites desnudarte. Es algo casi irreal, estar de pie, frente a él, que se ha deshecho de todo y se detiene a centímetros. Alza el índice y te roza los labios, el cuello, los senos, y te derrites, porque su toque es cariño, es amor, es hambre, _es lujuria_. Le imitas y con la decisión que te da el ansia de tenerle más próximo, recorres una última cicatriz que casi se pierde en el espeso vello púbico.

—Abrázame... —pides, deslizando la lengua por la mandíbula áspera—, abrázame Harry.

Caéis, un confuso montón de miembros entrelazados, tus piernas rodean su cintura, mientras notas el peso sobre tus huesos, te abres, le inundas la boca, gimiendo en su calidez, sentirle encima es lo más estremecedor que has experimento en tu vida. Su espalda ondula mientras se mueve, buscando más de ti, y tú anhelas dárselo todo, le sujetas y alzas las caderas, sus manos te recorren mientras el beso se vuelve voraz, intenso. El flujo de la sangre parece haberse concentrado en ese único punto donde su dureza se frota contra tu humedad, y es tan correcto, tan placentero, que quieres llorar.

Doblas las rodillas, sus brazos te sostienen, piel sudada y caliente, olor a almizcle, su saliva se mezcla con la tuya mientras se cierne sobre ti, oscuro, hambriento, desatado.

—Merlín... tengo... quiero... —resuella en tu oído, te estremeces, notas su pelvis anclándote sobre el colchón, te es imposible pensar, pero tampoco quieres hacerlo, sólo deseas sentir. El roce contra su pene es inquietante, te hace arquearte buscando más, tienes que conseguir que aquel ardor se calme, es casi doloroso, lloriqueas al sentir una de sus yemas explorándote, tentativa, excitante. La suavidad de su boca sobre tus pechos, su calor, las piernas enredadas, esa solícita mano creando círculos, tiemblas, quieres cerrar las rodillas, y el clímax te azota violentamente. Le escuchas gemir, sus dientes han apresado tu carne, la succión parece amplificar los latidos que te recorren y que parecen no tener fin. Le notas respirar sobre tu garganta, te está mirando con los párpados entornados, gotas de sudor se deslizan por su frente y tú no puedes hacer más que atraerle y besarle, con toda el alma y todas las ganas, ríe y rodáis, tan cerca como nunca antes has estado de alguien. Le quieres dentro y con hambre, atacas toda esa tenue piel disponible, le guías con determinación sin apartar tus ojos de los suyos.

Es grueso, y te vulnera de formas que van más allá de lo físico, al principio tenerle en tu cuerpo duele, os acopláis con torpeza, pero sus jadeos percuten en lo más hondo de tus entrañas, deseas _eso_, estar así, entregada, vulnerable, expuesta... es erótico descubrir el poder que pese a todo posees sobre él. Su gesto desvalido te eriza entera, es caliente, hiere y a pesar de eso, tu vientre vibra de placer con cada una de sus embestidas. Te besa, jura, corcovea con un ritmo frenético, el ardor te lleva lejos mientras alzas el trasero y respondes, te dejas atrapar por la fuerza de su orgasmo, por el olor de vuestros cuerpos enredados, por el sonido de sus lamentos. Quieres que sea eterno, los dos enlazados, unidos, sudada piel juvenil, su semen escurriéndose por tus muslos, su carne húmeda, tu sexo empapado. Besos cada vez más lentos, roces de nuevo tímidos, sus labios en tu cuello, sus ojos verdes. Le quieres.

* * *

.


	4. Capítulo IV

**IV**

* * *

La tormenta ha cesado hace rato y la noche sigue su curso, las horas pasan lánguidamente, casi como aquella ocasión en la que usasteis el gira-tiempo, tienes la sensación de que no acabará jamás. La luz del candelabro se diluye en la grisácea claridad del alba, que os encuentra piel con piel todavía abrazados. Bajo las mantas tus manos se deslizan por esas curvas que sientes que ahora conoces mejor que nadie. Tiene los ojos cerrados, aunque sabes que no duerme, su respiración pausada te cosquillea en el cuello, la aprietas contra tu pecho tan fuerte como te atreves. Ronroneas mientras alza el rostro y vuestros labios se funden en un lento beso, lleno de íntima satisfacción. Sus dedos se enredan en tu pelo y las lenguas danzan, nunca antes habías imaginado que sería así, candente, delicioso, erótico y tierno.

No quieres que llegue la mañana, no aún, y con un nudo en la garganta cierras los párpados, recorriendo a ciegas su desnudez, los senos, la cintura, las nalgas, las piernas delgadas que contrastan con el vello áspero de tu cuerpo. Quieres robarle un último momento a la madrugada, y tus yemas alcanzan el sexo inflamado. Estás dolorido, imaginas que como ella, pero aún así, cuando notas la espesa humedad cubriendo los pliegues turgentes de la vulva, tu erección palpita, empujándose contra su vientre.

—Quiero tenerte —ruegas, mordisqueándole el cuello, martirizándola con caricias cada vez más intensas—, déjame hacerlo, quiero estar dentro de ti una vez más Hermione...

No te responde, pero sus muslos se abren rodeándote, y su carne te aprisiona, intensa, te hace gemir de placer. Nunca hubieses pensado que existía esa dicha, pura y simple, y _estás moviéndote_, acompasado, lento, recorres sus costados mientras te inclinas para cubrirle los pechos, que rebosan en tu palma, goloso chupas las encrespadas cimas de color caramelo. Lloriquea, y te hundes con fuerza, impetuoso, necesitado, casi brusco. Quieres que no acabe pero los apremiantes escalofríos que preceden al clímax te recorren, laten en tus testículos, notas cómo cada uno de sus músculos te exprime mientras tu miembro la conduce al borde pero entonces te detienes, jadeas y ríes por sus protestas. Es poderosa, exige y te rindes a sus deseos sumergiéndote en su interior, perdido en las cálidas profundidades de los ojos castaños.

—Sí... Harry... —ruega, sus labios enrojecidos se abren bajo los tuyos, los lames, los muerdes y tus caderas empujan, una, dos, tres veces, sale en tu busca y la encuentras, una de tus manos se adentra entre vuestros cuerpos y frotas y pellizcas y la empujas hasta la cima mientras te dejas derrotar por tu necesidad.

Apoyas la frente en la suya y la miras en silencio, intentando recuperar el aliento. Recoges su cabello y sigues la línea del pómulo, la del cuello y posas la mano sobre su pecho, recorriendo una pequeña marca enrojecida, el pezón se yergue bajo tu toque y sonríes. Una de sus manos se apoya en tu cintura, sabes que espera que hables, que digas algo, que por una vez seas el elocuente, el que explique, el que decida. Suspiras y piensas en lo que os aguarda fuera de la tienda, después de este interludio. No quieres recordar a Ron, ni a Ginny, no aún, no mientras sientes su mirada prendida de tu rostro, sería injusto que esa noche sea algo turbio u oscuro, porque no lo es. No tienes ni idea de lo que habéis despertado entre vosotros, ni siquiera sabes si vas a sobrevivir a la cruel guerra que te espera, pero tienes claro que no deseas que sufra, no por ti al menos.

Tu palma recorre el camino hasta su vientre plano y sube, quisieras prometer, decir, hablar y hacer planes, pero no eres tonto, eres consciente de que eso no es posible, al menos no ahora. Demasiadas cosas os unen y otras muchas os separan. Tus dedos se cierran en torno a una de sus muñecas, recorres el trazo de las venas azuladas en su antebrazo, besas su palma de nuevo, apretándola contra tu mejilla. Sus ojos brillan, sabios, no precisas decirle nada, entre vosotros jamás hicieron falta las palabras, sigue siendo tu amiga, tu hermana, ahora más que nunca.

—Prométeme algo —pides, notando como se te colorean las mejillas.

—Lo que quieras —acepta, una media sonrisa, llena de tantas cosas que necesitarías una vida para comprenderlas todas. Recorres su rostro, quizás sea la última ocasión en la que estaréis así, desnudos y libres, alejados de todo, apartas con determinaciónla amargura que te causa la idea. No es el momento de pensar en la pérdida, no aún, no mientras la tienes al lado. No quieres que sienta pesar por ti, es cuanto te importa en ese momento.

—Prométeme que vas a recordar esta noche —dices, y buscas sus labios_; una sola vez más Merlín, una vez más antes de dejarla ir, antes de que la realidad nos aleje._

—Harry... —musita, acariciando tu cabello despeinado—. ¿Cómo crees... ?

—Prométeme que no te arrepentirás Mione —ruegas—. Pase lo que pase.

—Harry... te quiero tanto —confiesa—. Y eres tan tonto, jamás podría.

El nuevo día amanece gris, frío, afuera de la tienda el mundo sigue. Observas a tu alrededor y mientras trabajáis recogiendo todo a vuestro paso debes esforzarte para apartar tu mente de lo que acabas de vivir. La miras de reojo mientras sujeta su cabello en un moño descuidado, te pican los dedos por el deseo de acariciarla, tienes que recordarte que fuera de allí, Hermione no te pertenece, que sólo es tu amiga.

Afuera la guerra sigue, el miedo y las expectativas. Te obligas a dejar de contemplarla, sostienes la varita y con todo reducido a una única mochila, la sensación de irrealidad te ahoga por un momento. Sus ojos castaños te miden y te leen con la facilidad de siempre.

—¿Vamos? —pregunta, mirando al frente. Tiende su mano y la aprietas.

—Vamos. —Mientras tengas a Hermione, nunca estarás solo y por ahora, eso es suficiente.

_Nox..._

* * *

_._


End file.
